Forever and Ever and Ever
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: Charlie has been shot by Jake. The doctors say that Charlie has a slim chance of ever waking up. Could the docs be wrong?I know its a crap summary but Please read and review
1. What! She Was shot?

**Guys, this is my first HAA fanfic, please be nice. I hope to update soon and remember to review**

We were were ready to move on, to start a new life. To be a family. We were so happy. Until the following events that occurred.

**Charlie's POV**

I was getting ready for my last day of last day of being Sargent Buckton, tomorrow I would just be just Charlie Buckton. I was putting my badge on when, *Knock, Knock*_ who could that be._ I went to answer it. "Hello, Sargent." He said. His hands behind his back. He was holding something but before I could find out what it was, BANG! I was lying on the floor for what seemed like hours. Jake had come to kill me, which was no surprise. I had killed Hammer, his brother, out of self-defence; of course he would want revenge. I dozed off. I seemed to wake up, well wake up is probably not the right words. I became conscious. I could hear people talking. "Case, call an ambulance."Brax instructed. "Brax, what's happening? What's wrong with her?" "Charlie's been shot." "What? By who?" Ruby asked. Ruby was screaming at Brax and Brax was screaming at Casey and Casey just did what he was told. Suddenly everything went black.

**Brax's POV**

Casey, Ruby and I had just been in the city for a few hours, checking that everything was in order for the move later today. We got home and there she was. She was lying on the floor in a swarm of blood. I froze and then I realized. It was Charlie. She had been shot. I had to save her. I ripped off my shirt and put it on her wound. "Case, call an ambulance." I screamed at him. He grabbed his phone and dialled triple zero. The next minute Ruby's screaming at me "Brax, What's happening? What's wrong with her?" "Charlie's been shot." "What? By who?" Ruby was screaming at me, I was screaming Casey and Casey was just doing what he was told. I think he was just in shock, which one of us wasn't. Charlie kept coming in and out of consciousness. Finally the ambulance got here. We went down to the hospital. Charlie was rushed to theatre. _ I can't lose her. _I thought to myself. _ Charlie is my life. I can't lose her._

**Ruby's POV**

Casey, Brax and I had just got back from the city. We had been checking that our new house was already for the move later today. We walked through the door and there she was, Charlie she was lying on the floor, bleeding. She could have been here for hours. Brax was the first one to react. He ripped his shirt on Charlie's wound. "Case, call an ambulance." He screamed. Casey looked like he had just seen a ghost, he was pale. Casey grabbed his phone and dialled triple 000. I didn't know what was happening. " Brax, What happening? What's wrong with her?" I screamed at Brax. He waited a minute before answering. "Charlie's been shot." Brax yelled back at me. "What? By who?" Who would want to hurt Charlie? Charlie would never hurt anyone. Was it something Brax had got her into. The ambulance got here as fast as it could. We all drove down to the hospital. Charlie was rushed into theatre. _Please, Please, Please, be alright._I thought to myself. I sat down and I waited for what seemed like hours. I kept saying that she would pull through but it wasn't working.

**Brax's POV**

I was sitting there waiting for news. The docters kept telling me to go home and they'd call us if there were any changes but I wanted to stay. Casey had taken Ruby home. She didn't want to at first but the doctors persuaded her. Finally Sid came out of theatre. His hands were covered in blood. "Is she alright, Doc?" I asked. "Mr Braxton, Charlie lost a lot of blood but we had a donor come into donate blood. It matched Charlie's. She is in a critical condition. Only time will tell" "So, are you saying we just have to wait?" "Yes, I am. She is on life support. Now you need to go home and get some rest. Come back in the morning." I couldn't argue with that so I went home. Casey was asleep on the couch, Ruby was probably in his room. I had a sandwich and went to bed. I coundn't sleep. I was so worried about Charlie. I looked at the clook it was 2:56 am. I don't know how i fell asleep but the next minute Casey was waking me up. Casey, Ruby and I went down to the hospital. Charlie was the same as yesterday, she was lying there motionless. The doc came into check on her. He said that she may never wake up and that the only thing keeping her alive was the machine. Ruby as Charlie's next of kin, it was her choice to turn off the machine. Ruby started crying. She didn't know what to do. As much as I didn't want her to turn off the machine, I knew it was for the best and for the first time in my life, I broke down. I loved Charlie more than anything else in the world. I didn't know what I would do without her.

**Ruby's POV**

We woke up and went to the hospital. The doctor explained Charlie's condition. I didn't want to believe that Charlie might never wake up. Sid told us that Charlie was pretty much gone and that the only thing keeping her breathing and her heart beating was the machine. I hated seeing Charlie like that. She was lying there, motionless, not moving. Charlie had always been so live and active. Charlie wouldn't want to be hooked up to this machine. Brax stayed with me when the machine was turned off but as soon as he heard the final beep he broke down and walked out the room.


	2. She's alive?

**Hope that every on that read the last chapter liked it. Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ruby's POV**

As soon as Brax walked out the room we heard it, at first we didn't believe it. Charlie's heart was beating. A loud, normal, regular heartbeat. I started crying with joy; although Charlie was still lying there unconscious she was still with me. I know she might never wake up but at least she was breathing.

Casey and I were sitting there for at least ½ an hour 25 minutes before it happened. Charlie's grip tightened on my hand. Slowly her eyes opened. "CHARLIE!" I screamed she was here. She was awake against the odds. I asked Casey to go get the doctors. Dr Walker came in. "How are you feeling, Charlie?" He asked her. "I feel like I have been punched in the gut a thousand times" Charlie said. Ouch, that would hurt been punched in the stomach a thousand times. "Everything appears to be good. Ok, Charlie I will be back to check on you later." He said as he walked out the room. "Charlie…" I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll be fine. Does anyone know where Brax is?" She asked looking around the room. I didn't know what to say. Casey looked at me and I nodded. "I'll call him, if you like." Casey offered getting up and walking out the room."Thank-You" Charlie called out as Casey walked out. We sat there in silence. I was holding Charlie's hand, I didn't want to ever let go. Casey came back into the room with Brax hovering near the door of the room. I don't think he really knew what was going on or he was in shock. He stood there just staring at her.

**Brax's POV**

I left the hospital and went straight to my restaurant. I cracked open a beer can and started drinking. It didn't taste as good as usual, maybe it was because I had just lost Charlie. In my pocket my phone was going off. _Leave me alone!_ I thought to myself. It just kept on beeping. I finally got sick of it and checked it. I had text messages from Casey and a missed call from Ruby. One of the messages from Casey said:_ Come to the hospital. You need to see something._ What did I need to see? Why do I have to go to the hospital? I didn't want to go back there. Maybe it was something to do with Charlie?

I finally got off my arse and went to the hospital. Casey was waiting for me in the car park. He led me to Charlie's room. "Why are we going in there?" I asked. "Come and have a look." He answered in a cheeky kid-like way. I heard Ruby talking and then I heard her beautiful soft voice. I walked through the door. Her face lit up a kid on Christmas Day. "Casey, how is this happening? The doctors-"Casey cut me off, "The doctors were wrong. You see after we turned off the machine and you walked out Charlie starting breathing on her own. After about an ½ hour she finally woke up." "I am in here, you know? Don't I even get a hi or hello? Or a kiss?" She asked giggling. I walked over to her. "Of course, serge. I wouldn't want to get arrested by the sexiest cop ever ." I said jokingly. She laughed and then sighed in pain. "You ok?" I asked. "Just a bit sore." She said. I couldn't believe it; 45 minutes ago I had thought, I had lost the most important beautiful girl in my life.

**Charlies' POV **

Someone was holding my hand. It was probably Ruby's or Brax's. Whose ever it was I gave it a squeeze. I didn't know who it was I was still a bit woozy. I tried opening my eyes. They just kept shutting but the 3rd time I tried I managed to open them. I saw Casey and Ruby staring at me. "CHARLIE!" Ruby screamed happily. She sounded like a kid on Christmas day. "Case, go get a doctor, please?" "Sure, Rubes" He said walking out the door. When he returned Dr Walker was with him. "How are you feeling, Charlie" he asked. "Like I have been bunched in the stomach a thousand times." I answered slowly. "Everything appears to be good. Ok, Charlie I will be back to check on you later." Sid said as he walked out the door. "Charlie…" Ruby started, I knew she didn't know what to say. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll be fine. Does anyone know where Brax is?" I ask. "I'll give him a call, if you like." Casey offered, getting up and walking out the door. "Thank-You." I called out to him. Rubes and I sat in silence. She was still holding my hand. Ten minutes later Casey came back into the room. Brax was hovering near the door. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Finally he spoke, "Casey, how is this happening?The doctors-" Casey cut Brax off. "The doctors were wrong. You see after we turned the machine off and you walked out Charlie started breathing on her own. After about an ½ hour she finally woke up." " I am in here, you know? Don't I get even a hello?Or a kiss?" I said giggling. He walked over to me he had my smile on his face. The smile that made my smile, the smile that made me blush, the smile I loved. "Of course serge. I wouldn't want to get arrested by the sexiest cop ever." He said teasingly. I laughed but it hurt. I don't think Rubes and Case noticed but Brax certainly did. His smile faded. "You ok?" He asked. "Just a bit sore." I answered. We all just sat there talking. Casey took Ruby to get something to eat. It was just Brax and I. "You scared me, Charlie." "I know, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to" "Hey, don't be. Your here, I here and that's all that matters."


	3. Lunch In Yabbie Creek

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie's POV**

I had just gotten out of the hospital shower, it was not as warm as my shower at home but it would do until I got home. Brax was coming to get me at ten and then he was taking me to a special lunch. I sat on my bed waiting. I couldn't wait to get home. "Hey you" Brax said as he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey yourself" I answered. As we walked to his black Ute he asked me if I wanted to go home and get changed and have a shower into something a little fancier.

_30 minutes later_

I hopped out the shower and walked to my room. Brax was sitting on my bed. He whistled with his dorky grin acrooss his smug face as I walked to my closet. "Oh please." "What? I was giving you a complement" "I know, I know" I walked into my big closet shut the doors behind me and put on a dark blue dress with a blue bow and shiny black pumps. I brushed my hair, dried it and then straightened it; Brax loved it when my hair was down and straightened. I walked out. Brax took my hand and we walked out the house. We drove out of Summer Bay and into Yabbie Creek. We went into lovely looking restaurant called Yabbie Creek restaurant, _Very original _I thought to myself. "Table for Braxton." Brax said to the man at the entrance. "Right this way." He took us to table 43. We sat down and the man whose nametag said John went to serve someone else. Brax started sweating bullets. "What's wrong babe?" I asked. I don't think he knew I could tell he was sweating. "Oh, nothing" He answered. But I could tell when there was something wrong. "You can tell me babe." I said. "Excuse me babe but I just need to go to the men's" He said and walked off. _What's that all about?_

**Brax's POV**

I went to the men's room and opened my phone. I flicked through my contacts until I found the one I needed. "Heath, I dunno what to do" "What do mean, Brax?" " You know how you saw the ring box and I told you I was going to propose to her? I just can't, I don't know how to." "I'll call Bianca, Ruby and Casey. We'll come down and be there when you do. Text me when your finished." He hung up and I walked out to find Charlie just sitting there looking at the menu. It looked a bit like she was crying. I sat down. She really was crying. "Oh babe what's wrong?" "Why'd you walk out?" She asked. "I just needed to have a moment to think" "Think about what?" "Oh, nothing, how about we order?" "Ok" I ordered the hamburger, fries and coke, Charlie ordered the same only with a salad. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Heath:

_Hey man, You can come now. I'm ready. What do I say? Brax._

He replied about five seconds later: _I dunno man but we're on our way. Does Charlie suspect anything?_

_Nah man. Although be4 I called you I was sweating bullets and she asked me about it._

_Ok so nothing major._

Charlie was in the bathroom. I saw Casey, Heath Bianca and Ruby at the entrance. Bianca spotted me and they walked over. At the same time Charlie was walking to us. "Hey Charlz" Ruby and Bianca said practically at the same time. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Charlie looked over to me. This was the moment. Charlie sat down and I got off my chair and knelt down in front of her. "Charlotte Elise Buckton- I started I wasn't quite sure what to say. I got the words in my head and then started again.

**Charlie's POV**

Brax was down on one knee in front of me. I didn't know what he was doing but as soon as he said my proper name, I had a feeling about what was going to happen. Why Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey were here. He started again "Charlotte Elise Buckton, I love you more than anyone else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you become my wife?" My body went into shock. I had trouble getting the words out. "Y-YYes" I finally managed to force the words out. He jumped out and pulled me in for a hug. "Brax—can't breathe." He let go. "Opps, sorry." I hadn't realized that everyone in the restaurant was looking at us. I felt myself go red. Bianca and Ruby ran to me to see the ring. It was silver with a square blue sapphire and hearts around it. It was beautiful. Bianca slid it off my finger. "Bi—""Look what it says, Charlz." In the middle of the ring it was engraved, it said _Mine forever._ It was true, I was his forever. I had never met a guy who would change for me. he left his family, the river boys all for me


	4. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 4**

**Brax's POV**

I was over the moon. Charlie and I were gonna get married. We left the restaurant after practically everyone in there had said 'Congratulations'. They were people we didn't even know. We all went to the diner. Casey and Ruby went up to order their food. She walked in with a huge smile on her face, my lil sister, Cassie. She's Casey's twin sister. She had definetly changed but her fashion sense hadn't . Cassie was wearing an aqua tank with black denim shorts. Her long curly honey brown hair had been straightened and put up in a ponytail. "Oi, you are engaged you know, Brax" Charlie said nudging me thinking that i was checking her out. I smiled to myself "Yes, Yes I know I wasn't checking her out." Bianca and Charlie both just laughed. Casey, Ruby and Cassie were standing there talking. I was gonna walk up and say hi but I didn't want to interrupt.

**Casey's POV**

Ruby and I walked up to order at the counter at the diner. "Hey Leah" Ruby said trying not to give anything away but she was failing. "What can I get you to today?" "Just two coffees and two slices of chocolate cake" I said. I couldn't hide it. I was happy for Brax and Charlie. "Ok, ok I know when something is up and there is. Spill." Leah said walking to the coffee machine. I was going to say somthing to change the subject but then she walked in, my twin sister, Cassie. "Hey Case" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Cass, what are you doing here?" "I just came to see my bros. Is there a prob?" "No not at all. I'm happy to see you." "You too big bro." "Whoa! Someone wanna fill me in?" "Oh, sorry, Rubes. This is Cassandra, she is my twin sister." "You never told me you had a twin? But it's nice to meet you." "Yeah same to you." Cassie said to Ruby. We started to walk over to Brax, Charlie Heath and Bianca. Charlie and Bianca were laughing their heads off. It was funny to watch them. "What did we miss?" I asked. Charlie tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. "They are laughing at me" Brax admitted. "Oh poor Braxy" Ruby and I said at the same time. "Hey bros" Cassie said to Brax and Heath. "Cassie!" Brax and Heath screamed getting up to hug her. Both Bianca and Charlie had confused looks on their faces. I coughed at Brax looked at me. "Brax—"I said nodding towards Charlie and the Bianca. "Oh" Brax said

**Charlie's POV**

Who was she? Why'd she call Heath and Brax bro? Just as I was about to ask, Casey looked at Brax and nodded at me then Bianca. "Oh" was all that managed to escape Brax's mouth. "Brax, well introduce me" the girl who looked about the same age as Casey and Ruby said. "Charlie, this is Cassandra Casey;s twin. Cassandra this is my fiancée, Charlie." "Nice to meet you" I said to Cassandra and she shook my left hand. "You too Charlie." "Oh, sorry, this is my daughter Ruby," I said pointing Ruby "And this is Bianca, Heath's girlfriend." "Oh right" "So Cassie, have you seen mum yet?" Heath asked. "Yeah, I have I went there before I came here." "And?" Heath asked. "Well let's just say she wasn't thrilled to see me. She said I had no right to be there and that she hated me." "You can stay with us, if you want Cassie." I told her. She was obviously hurt that her own mother had rejected her. "Hey, babe I have to go to work." Brax said looking at the time on his phone. "it's okay. I'll see ya later?" "Yeah" He said as he walked out the diner.

_30 minutes later._

We arrived at Brax's house and got Cassie settled in. She would be staying in Casey's room with him and Ruby. I wondered why Brax never told me about her. I was tired so after dinner I went straight to bed. I dozed in what felt like seconds. I heard the front door open. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 9:45pm. Why was Brax home so early? I sat up and started playing a game on my phone. I heard Brax walk up the stairs. "Hey" I said. "Hi" He said before he flopped himself onto the bed. Face down. "Somebody's tried" I teased. He sat up and I could smell alcohol in his breath. He had been drinking. I helped him get changed in to this pyjama shorts and watched him as he fell asleep. I turned off my phone and let myself fall asleep.

**Brax's POV**

I woke up to the yummy smell coming from the kitchen. I put a top on and my jean shorts and went to find out what it was. I went into the kitchen and saw Charlie put bacon on a plate before getting Panadol from the cup-board and a glass of water. My head really hurt. I remembered that I had had one to many drinks last night and Liam had to drive me home. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully as she handed me the Panadol. "How's the head?" She asked. "It's ok." I said before walking to give her a kiss. She pulled back. "Sorry, but your breath really stinks" She explained. I had a tablet and then sat down at the table. Charlz put a plate down in front of me and I started eating straight away. "So why didn't you tell me about Cassie?" She asked me. I knew she was going to ask sooner or later. "Well, after Casey and Cassie were born mum went crazy. She was finding it hard. Dad had walked out when he found out that mum was having twins. Mum looked after Case but not Cassie. I called my aunty Chelsea and I told her what was going on. Aunty Chelsea lived in London, she got on the earliest flight she could came and got Cassie. We saw cassie a few times when we went to London behind mums back and then when Cassie was old enough she started coming down on her own. It was hard not knowing where Cass was and what she was doing." I can't begin to im\anginge how hard it was for you." "

_ 25 minutes later_

Everyone was up and getting ready for school. After I had finished eating I went to have a shower. I was going out with Heath to get fitted for a tux and Charlie was going to get fitted for her dress with Bianca. Charlie had already decided that Bianca was her maid of honour and I had decided that Heath was my best man but there was still the groom's men and the bridesmaids. Charlie was going to ask Ruby, Leah and Cassie even though she doesn't really know Cassie. I was going to ask Liam, Casey and Sam who is a river boy. I have known Sam since I was like ten. We were both in the same position. Sam's father buggered off and his mum became an alcoholic. Just like my mum. Charlie had already left with Bianca and I was waiting for Heath, trust him to be late. I decided to turn on the TV but there wasn't much on except for the daytime news.

_Ten Minutes later._

Heath had arrived and we were driving to Yabbie Creek. We went in and Heath and I got fitted. I found a black tux for a groom but it wasn't the right size and it was really beachy, Charlie and I had decided to go with a beach wedding. So Heath and I had to get custom made suits which practically threw Charlie's and my budget out the window.

Charlie was gonna be pissed.

**Bianca's POV**

After two hours of driving, Charlie and I finally reached the shop it the city. It was called Madam Kathy's Wedding and Bridesmaid Dresses. We walked in; Kathy came running up to and said to Charlie in a sweet motherly like voice "You must be Bianca." "Oh, no." Charlie said in the same tone. "I'm Charlie, this here is Bianca." Charlie said pointing at me. "Nice to meet you. Please come this way and we will get you fitted. Charlie told her the theme of the wedding Kathy pointed to a shelf with all of the beach type dresses. Charlie walked over and grabbed a few that were her size and went to the change room whist I went to the bridesmaid section. I grabbed tree dresses. A blue one, a green one and a lavender purple one.

After half an hour of trying on dresses and showing each other we left. We went to a restaurant down the road where we would be meeting up with Brax and Heath.

_½ an hour later_

We were sitting down having lunch, talking and laughing. I turned my head to ask Charlie a question about the guest list. "Bianca, what's that in your hair?" Heath asked pulling a sticker from my hair. "Oh Madam Kathy's" he said smugly. "Oh crap. I whispered.

**Charlie's POV**

Oh shoot! Now they knew where we were getting the dresses from. Damn sticker! I heard Bianca whisper something but I could make out what it was. What were we going to do? What if they went to the store and found out the dresses we had looked at. I was beginning to panic! It was supposed to be a surprise. We left the restaurant and went to get Casey and Ruby and Cassie from school. I was planning on asking Cassie to be a bridesmaid but I didn't know how to.


	5. Questions and Surprises

**Hey guys. Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed and special thanks to Yaz91 for helping me pick out the names of the children in the later chapters. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Charlie's POV**

_Later that night_

It was after dinner and Brax had gone to work and Casey and Ruby were watching movie in Yabbie Creek. I was home alone with Cassie. We were watching TV but then she went to have a shower. I waited until I heard that the water was off. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Cassie's bedroom door. "Come in, if you good looking." I walked in and saw she was wearing black pyjama pants and a blue singlet which complimented her skin tone beautifully. I looked around hers and Casey's room. She had decorated her side beautifully, she had added her own bed and chest of draws. "Oh, hey Charlie." She said surprisingly. "What can I do for you?" "I was just wondering…." The words wouldn't come out. I sat on her bed for what seemed like five minutes. "You were wondering?" She prompted me. I began again, "I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding." "Oh" was all she said.

**Cassie's POV**

I was brushing my hair when Charlie knocked on my door. She sat down on my bed. "What can I do for you?" I asked not knowing why she was in my room. "I was wondering….." It sounded like she was going to ask me something but I didn't know what. After five minutes of just sitting in silence, I decided to prompt her. She asked me to be her bridesmaid. I was in shock. Why would she be asking me? I hardly even knew her. All I practically knew about her was she seemed nice and she was my brother's fiancée. I didn't want to upset her so all I said was: "I'll think about it." I said and she got up and walked out the room.

**Brax's POV**

It wasn't too busy at work tonight so Heath, Bianca and I decided to close up early. When I got home I changed into boxers and went straight to bed. Charlie was already asleep so I tried not to wake her up but as soon as climbed onto the bed she rolled over to me and hugged me. I kissed her forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning. I rolled over and Charlie wasn't in the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom. I saw Charlie kneeling down in front of the toilet; head in the toilet bowl. She was being sick. "Oh sor-rr-y" she said before throwing up again. I pretty much ran over to her and pulled her hair away from her face. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked wondering why she was throwing up. It couldn't be food poisoning because we all ate the same thing and I was fine.

**Charlie's POV**

I didn't know why I was throwing up. We had all had the same thing for dinner last night and Brax seemed fine. I was thinking and then it hit me. Why couldn't I see it before? "How many days has it been since I got out of hospital?" "About 5" Brax answered. I started doing the maths in my head. It all worked perfectly. "Charlie can you just tell me what's going on." I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want him to freak out. "Charlie—"He started to say but I cut him off. "Brax, please don't freak out but I think I could be pregnant." His facial expression just went blank then it went into all different emotions. "REALLY?" he yelled making me jump. "I'm not sure but everything that's happening to me matches the symptoms." "You should see a doctor." "I was going to. Do you want to come with me?" "Yes, I do and sorry for making you jump before. I was just so excited. I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He came up and gave me a hug and we were screaming out in joy. We were so busy hugging that we hadn't noticed Casey, Ruby, Cassie, Heath and Bianca come into the room. "What's going on?" Bianca asked, rubbing her eyes clearly still tired. "Brax and I are-"Brax cut me off in mid-sentence. "Charlie and I are going to be parents" "WHAT!" They all screamed at the same time. "You heard me, Charlie and I are having a baby." "Congratulations" They all said as they each came up to give us a hug.

**Brax's POV**

Charlie and I were sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctor. "Charlotte Buckton" Sid called. Charlie stood up and we walked to the room. "So, Charlie what seems to be the problem?" Dr Walker asked. "Well, I think I might be pregnant." Charlie said. "Have you done the test?" The doc asked. "No, but I have all the symptoms." "Ok, so tell me what you have noticed" "Well my periods in 7 days late and I was throwing up this morning." "Anything else?" "Nope" "I'll arrange an ultrasound." "Thanks Doc" I called out to him as he walked down the hall. "Brax, do you want a child?" "Yes, Charlz, it means I get one more you." I replied. Sid came back into the room and took us to the ultrasound room. Charlie lay on the bed and Sid put a gel on her stomach. Charlie gave out a small girly giggle. "It's cold." I smiled. How did I ever get to be so lucky? To have a girl, a perfect girl and in a couple of months she would be mine forever. Sid walked over to the TV like thing and turned it on. Up came the pictures of the baby. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Sid asked. "Yes!" Charlie and I said at the same time. Sid pressed a button. BOM BOM BOM. "A strong heartbeat. Charlie, Brax did you know you were expecting twins?" _What? Twins? "_Would you like to know the genders?" "Umm… Well I wanted it to be a surprise. What about you Charlz?" I asked, not turning my head from the amazing pictures I saw on the screen. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise too" "I'll just get print outs." Sid said as he turned off the screen and walked out the room.

** Charlie's POV**

Whoa! Talk about surprises! I woke up this morning to throwing up in the toilet to finding out I was having twins. I was definitely happy and I know Brax was too. I had to work out what I was going to do about work. Obviously they weren't happy about the engagement. So how was I going to tell them that I was having Darryl Braxton's children? It wasd going to be tricky but like always I was up for the challenge.


	6. Question Do Always Get Answers

Charlie's POV

It was finally the weekend and I was taking Ruby and Leah to get fitted but Bianca was coming as well so we could show her the dresses that we liked. I woke up at 7 am got Ruby up; we had a quick breakfast and then went to get Bianca and Leah. After Rubes and I had moved out Leah needed someone to rent our old rooms. Bianca and Heath were more than happy. Bianca and Heath had been dating for about a month now and were starting to get serious. We were hopping in the car and Cassie came running out of the house. "Charlz, wait up!" Cassie called to me. When she got to the car, I asked her "What's wrong Cass?" "Charlz we have plenty of time to get to know each other and I want to stand up there with my big, big, big brother and watch him get married to a lovely girl such as yourself. I accept your offer. I wanna be a bridesmaid." I pulled her in for a girly hug. "Cassandra Braxton, you have no idea how much that means to me. Come on then what are you waiting for? Christmas? Hop in." I joked.

_2 hours later._

We pulled into the car park of Kathy's and walked in. "Oh, Miss Charlotte, Miss Bianca, it's lovely to see you two again." "You too, Kathy." I commented sarcastically "What can I do for you today?" "I'd like to get these three fitted." I said nodding towards Cassie, Leah and Rubes. "Ok then, right this way." After they had got fitted and measured we looked at the dresses that Bianca and I had seen and had liked. Bianca and I took turns modelling the dresses while they wrote down the ones that they liked. "So girls, which ones did you like?" Bianca asked when we were finished. "Well for Charlie's wedding dress I like the strapless one with the jacket type thing. What about you Cassie?" Ruby asked "Yeah same but I also like the V neck with the diamonds." Leah, how about you?" I asked. "I like the V neck with diamonds but Charlz it's up to you. It's your dress after all." "I don't know which one I like more. Girls what about the bridesmaid dresses?" "Oh, that's easy the purple one." Ruby said. "Same." "Same." "Well then it's decided. We'll wear the purple ones." Bianca said a tone of excitement in her voice.

Bianca's POV

Yay! I loved the purple dress and I was glad the others did too. "Ok, so the bridesmaid dresses are done. Now it's just the engagement party, the guest list, reception, photographer, the beach, the shoes, the hair and the jewellery. Opps and the hens night." Ruby said "Ok well there's a jewellery shop down the road and a shoe shop how about we go there now?" I suggested. "Yeah sounds great." Leah said. "And as for the engagement party that's tonight Rubes." I said. We went to the shoe shop first. We went straight to the counter. "Hello," the lady said. "What can I do for you girls today?" "Well we were wondering do you have beach wedding shoes?" "No but we do have thongs and sandals down the third aisle." She said pointing to the aisle. "Thanks." I said to her as Charlie and the others started walking. We found the perfect thongs; they were a pale purple with diamonds. They would go with the dresses perfectly. "Well, we don't have enough money to buy them now. So how about we put them on lay by?" Leah asked. "Yeah, we should do that." Cassie said. It was the first time she had said a word since we left Madam Kathy's. "I agree" said Charlz. After we put the shoes on lay by we left and went to the jewellery shop. It had beatiful jewellery but it was far too expensive; a sparkly bracelet was $99 and a necklace was $120. We walked out of the shop. "Well that place was far too expensive." Leah and Charlie said in sync. "i know!" I agreed. "Well, I'm hungry, how about we go aross the road to the café to have some lunch?" Leah suggested. "Yeah. I'm hungry too." Charlie said. "Charlie you're always hungry these days!" I laughed.

Cassie's POV

It was great being out with the girls. It was really fun. I was really getting to know Charlie and Rubes. Rubes was fun and she was so like me; she was funny, smart and out there and Charlie well she was amazing! She was like Rubes; funny. smart and out there. After our delicious lunch we drove back home. When we got home I went upstairs and had a shower. I was doing maths homework when Heath and Brax barged into my room. They had very serious looks on the faces. "Hello boys, what can I help you with?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Don't talk to us like that." "Ok, I'm sorry. What would you like to talk about?" "Well, how are you finding the bay?" Heath asked. "It's great." "We're having a BBQ so you can meet the people in Summer Bay and it's also my unofficial engagement party so put on a dress, come out the back and smile. Ok?" Brax said. "Yes. I'll be out in a minute." "Good lil girl." Heath said laughing as he and Brax walked out.

Next- The BBQ and some family drama. I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Family Drama and Facing the Past

Cassie's POV (continued.)

After Heath and Brax walked out I ran to my half of the closet desperate to find something nice and at least half decent. I didn't like to wear dresses unless it was something important, very important and it didn't seem this was, it was just another BBQ and an unofficial engagement party. I grabbed out a pair of black denim shorts and a flowy purple singlet. I curled my hair and then ran out the room flipping off my bedroom light in the process.

I slid open the sliding door leading into the back yard. I looked like 25 possibly 30 people were here. "Hey, Cass!" Ruby yelled happily running towards me. "Come with me!" She ordered grabbing my arm and pulling me over to a group of teenagers. "Hey, Xavier, Sasha and Dexter this is Cassie, you know Casey's twin. The one I was talking about on the phone." "Oh yes I remember." The girl said who Sasha is obviously. "It is nice to meet you, this is Dexter but you can call him Dex, he's my half-brother." Indicating to the boy with dark brown hair. "Yeah. It's great to meet you too." I said smiling. "So you must be Xavier?" turning to face the other boy while Ruby talked to the other two. "Yeah, that's me. I am a friend of Casey's." "Oh right." We found an empty table and sat down. It was great to finally met some people and not be stuck with Heath and Brax all the bloody time apart from when I was at school.

Brax's POV

"Heath, hurry up mate. The meat is gonna burn!" I call to Heath who was in the house probably with Bianca pashing her. "I'm coming" sounding like he needed air. Yep definitely pashing Bianca! He came running out of the house with a tray followed by Bianca looking very cheerful. "I'm sorry mate but you know how it is." Heath said smiling at Bianca. "Yeah I do." Looking over to Charlz, who was sitting there now in deep conversation with Bianca. I looked around the yard counting everyone that was here. Alf and Roo were here. Marilyn, Irene, Colleen, Gina, John, Liam were all here. Liam had been a little upset and almost went back on drugs when he left Bianca so she could get back with Heath because she is having his baby. But now he seemed fine. He is still friends with Bianca and there for her if she ever needs him. "Here we are!" he said whilst handing me a tray of onion, steak, burgers and sausages. I walked over to the table with all the salads and plonk down the meat tray. "Dinner!" I call to everyone. Everyone takes their time and get their dinner and find a seat in the yard. Roo, Alf and Marilyn all find a table together while Leah, VJ and Liam sit together and all the teens sit together. I was glad for Cass she was finally settling in to a town and making friends. She had never been able to do that in London and so aunty had to move her from place to place. It was dessert time after everyone had eaten so I went in and grabbed the plates and a tray of dessert while Heath grabbed the cutlery. BANG! BANG! At the door. "I'll grab it." I said racing to the door. "Oh hi mum?" "DON'T OH HI MUM ME. HOW, COME I FIND OUT SECOND HAND OFF SAMMY BOY THAT YOU'RE MARRYING A COW!" She screamed right in my face, breath smelling like beer. "Mum, don't scream at me. You smell like dogs so why don't you sober up and we can sort this out?" "NO WAY! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED TO SOBER UP." "MUM STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

Charlie's POV

Although Rubes was trying to entertain the guests they could still hear all the drama inside the house. I gave Ruby the look and Bianca and I rushed into the house. "Who is it, Heath?" I asked curious to find out who the hell was yelling at my fiancée. "Mum." He answered calmly. "But Charlz I wouldn't go over there. They're arguing about you and the engagement." "Oh, Heathy don't worry. I can take care of myself" I chuckled. I walked calmly over to the front door. Brax noticed my presence and wrapped his arm around my waist. "OH WELL LOOK AT YOU TWO. THE COW AND MY SON!" Cheryl yelled frightening me. Brax's grip tightened obviously noticing my jump. "DO NOT CALL HER A COW!" Brax yelled defending me. I smiled. "WELL THEN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CALL HER?" "I don't know what Brax would like you to call me Charlotte only my friends call my Charlie. So I guess that excludes you." "Yeah I guess it does. HEATH BLODDY BRAXTON!" Cheryl called to Heath. "Coming!" He called back to her, running towards the door. Bianca trailed not far behind. "Cheryl stop yelling." I said. "We have guests." I told her. "ok I didn't realize. So you have a girlfriend too, Heath?" "Yeah mum this is Bianca." "OH I"M SO VERY HAPPY FOR YOU ALL. JUST FORGET ABOUT YOUR MOTHER IN MANGROVE RIVER!" she exclaimed anger returning. "We did not forget about you." Heath said still calm. "Anyways where's ya sister?" "I'm right here." Cassie said walking towards us very slowly. "But Cheryl, I don't want to talk to you. You neglected me when I was born. I know that your life was shit but you didn't feed me, wash me, cloth me. You left ten-year old Brax to do all that and even though he's my brother and he's a guy he was more my mother and my father than you or Daniel Braxton ever was. I don't ever want to see you all talk to you again." "Fine then you've obviously made you mind up all of you. Send me a picture of the bride and groom or not!" Cheryl said before leaving the house and I for one was glad she was gone.


End file.
